The Birthday Wish
by Riley4
Summary: Giles gets a surprise for his birthday.
1. Default Chapter

The Birthday Wish  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Challenge.  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Giles. Dawn/Giles.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or any content belonging to the creators of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am not making any money from this story.  
  
Distribution: - Please ask first.  
  
Feedback: - Constructive feedback is always nice.  
  
Summary: - Giles gets a surprise for his birthday.  
  
Note: This story is in response to the challenge to write a Giles birthday fic, by Kerry Anne Blackwell. It takes place in season 6, just after Giles has left.  
  
Buffy entered her bedroom only to find Dawn rooting through the things on her desk. "Dawn! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Dawn jumped and turned around looking guilty. "Nothing. I was just…"  
  
"Have you been going through my stuff?" Buffy pursed her lips, and hands on hips, approached Dawn.  
  
Dawn backed into Buffy's desk. "Er, no. No."  
  
"You have. Don't lie to me, Dawn. How many times have I told you to leave my things alone! Let alone not to come into my room!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just I remembered Giles' birthday was around now sometime and I wanted to get the correct date so that I could send him a card. I already have his address."  
  
"So why didn't you just ask me instead of snooping through my things?"  
  
"Oh yeah right! It's not like Giles isn't a touchy subject with you at the minute! Every time I mention his name you nearly bite my head off."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You do too. It's like I can't mention him."  
  
"You just don't understand Dawn."  
  
"Yes I do. I miss him too Buffy." Dawn squeezed past Buffy and walked towards the door. "Well, I've got the date now. I'll er, get out of your room."   
  
At dinner that night, Buffy, Dawn and Willow were sat around the dining room table eating micro-wavable meals. "I'm going to post Giles' card tomorrow on the way to school. Do you want me to post yours?" Dawn asked, looking first at Buffy and then Willow.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Dawnee. Thanks," Willow answered.  
  
"No probs. I'm going there anyway to post mine. It's not like I'm going out of my way or anything."  
  
Willow looked across the table and asked, "How about you Buffy?"  
  
"Nah. I'm not sending one."  
  
"WHAT?" Both Dawn and Willow exclaimed.  
  
"Aw, come on Buffy, you've got to!" Dawn pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, it's his birthday Buffy. You can't not send him one!" Willow added.  
  
"I can."  
  
Dawn and Willow exchanged looks. "Buffy, don't you think you're being a little too hard on him?" Willow said softly.  
  
"What? Me, hard on him? He was the one who left me!"  
  
"It wasn't like that Buffy. He didn't want to go. He thought it was for the best," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah! The best for him!"  
  
"Buffy please, just send him a card! What's the harm in a card?" said Willow.  
  
"No. I'm not sending him one. And that's my final answer."  
  
Dawn jumped up from the table. "Yeah, you just be selfish again, as usual! You know he's never going to come back if you keep acting like this! You're so unfair Buffy." Dawn stalked out of the room.  
  
Later that night, Buffy got back from patrol to hear the phone ringing. She wondered who would be phoning this late! She went quickly over to it and picked it up. "Hello? Summers residence."  
  
There was a very soft, "Buffy!" on the other end. "How are you doing?" asked Giles.  
  
"Fine," Buffy responded curtly.  
  
There was a pause, and what sounded like a sigh from Giles before he said, "I'm sorry to call so late, but I wanted to talk to you and I was hoping to catch you on your return from patrolling. Dawn telephoned me earlier. She seemed very upset. Is she alright?"  
  
Buffy scowled at the phone, in annoyance at Dawn. "Yeah, Dawn'll be fine."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I said so didn't I!"  
  
There was silence on the line for a few moments, and then Giles said, "Right then, I'll let you get some sleep." Just as she was about to put the phone down, he said, "Er, Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've never stopped caring about you."  
  
Buffy didn't respond, she couldn't. She was too upset and, so put the phone down. 


	2. The Birthday Wish p2

The next morning Buffy was waiting for Dawn in the kitchen. As soon as Dawn came into the room, Buffy asked, "Why did you call Giles yesterday?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to him. Why? Is that a crime?"  
  
"Yes, it is when the call is to England! You know we can't afford that. We're barely keeping our heads above water as it is without you racking up a huge telephone bill as well!"  
  
"I didn't rack up a huge bill. Giles called me back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I called Giles and he told me to put the phone down and he'd call me straight back, so we weren't paying for it."  
  
"You did what! I don't want Giles paying for our phone calls."  
  
"He suggested it, not me."  
  
"I don't care. I…"  
  
Willow had come into the kitchen mid-argument, and butted in, "Hey, take it easy Buffy. There's no harm done!"  
  
"I don't want Giles paying for any more of our bills."  
  
"What, so now I'm not allowed to talk to him!" Dawn slammed her bowl of cereal on the counter and left the room.  
  
Early that evening, Dawn came running into the "Magic Box" excitement evident on her face. Anya, Buffy, Willow and Xander all looked up at her in surprise as she jumped down the steps in the shop shouting, "Oh my God! Oh my God! You're not going to believe this!"  
  
"Believe what?" Buffy asked. Smiling at the fact that Dawn looked happy for once.  
  
"Guess what I won?"  
  
"I'm guessing it's not a week in detention!" Xander quipped.   
  
"I won two plane tickets to England!" Dawn announced.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone asked at once.  
  
"I was listening to the radio and there was this competition. I called in and got the question right, and the prize was two return plane tickets to England. Can you believe it!"  
  
"Wow!" Xander said.  
  
"Can I go?" Anya asked.  
  
"Oh, that's great Dawn!" Willow said and gave her a hug.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Buffy said to Dawn.  
  
"No. I really won."  
  
Buffy was shocked. "What did I tell you about using the phone Dawn?"  
  
"Oh, come on Buffy! I won plane tickets to England!"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Okay, I'll let you off this time, seeing as you won. So we've got tickets to England, huh! Cool! Do they come with accommodation too? Oh, and spending money?"  
  
"No. I thought we could go and stay with Giles!"  
  
"Well you thought wrong."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't think he'd want us there!"  
  
"Yes he would. It'd be a great birthday surprise for him. Come on, please, Buffy? I really want to see him."  
  
"Yeah, go on Buffy," Xander said.  
  
"What about slaying?"  
  
"We can handle that for a few days," Willow said.  
  
"No problem," Xander agreed.  
  
"Yes, we can get Spike to help too," Anya said.  
  
"I don't know guys…"  
  
"Please?" Dawn begged.  
  
"Alright. We'll go. I don't know how Giles is gonna take it with us both appearing on his doorstep wanting to sleep the night, but we'll go."  
  
Four days later, the telephone rang at the Summers' residence. Willow picked it up, and said hello. "Hello Willow! It's Giles."  
  
"Oh, hi Giles! Happy birthday."  
  
"Why, thank you Willow. Thank you also for your lovely card."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm just glad you got it in time."  
  
"I got them this morning. Yours, Dawn's and a joint one from Anya and Xander."  
  
"Oh, erm, Buffy's must have got lost in the post," Willow lied.  
  
"Really Willow, you're truly hopeless at lying."  
  
"I'm sorry Giles. Buffy's still a little upset, that's all. She just needs time to adjust. She'll be okay."  
  
"Yes, I hope so. I truly didn't want to leave, you know."  
  
"I know. And I'm sure Buffy will understand soon."  
  
"I do hope you're right. Is Buffy there, perhaps?"  
  
"Erm, no, sorry Giles she's out."  
  
"Ah! I see."  
  
"No, really Giles, she isn't here."  
  
"Well, is Dawn there?"  
  
"Er, she's out too."  
  
"Ah! Never mind."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be in touch with you before the day's out."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you're right. Anyhow, I must dash Willow. Goodbye, and take care."  
  
"I will. Happy birthday."  
  
Giles went off the phone feeling very depressed. He'd been delighted when he had received the cards from Dawn and the others, but when he realised there was none from Buffy, he felt a little sad. He had rang up in the hopes of at least talking to her today on his birthday, and hearing her voice. He missed her, and he wasn't sure she knew that. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done leaving her and coming back to England. She was like a daughter to him. He still believed his decision was for the best. 


	3. The Birthday Wish p3

He went and made himself a cup of proper tea, and then settled down in his armchair beside the fire. He had no plans tonight at all. Nobody here knew it was his birthday, and he didn't particularly feel like celebrating it anyway. He had a stack of books on the table beside him, and was going to spend a relaxing evening cross-referencing.  
  
A forceful knock on his front door stirred Giles from his reading. Walking to the door, he peered out of the window and saw a black cab pulling away. Giles cautiously opened his front door. He couldn't quite believe his eyes when he saw Buffy and Dawn standing in his doorway, suitcases in hand. Mouth open in shock, he took his glasses off, gave them a clean and put them back on. To his joy, Buffy and Dawn were still standing there. "Surprise!" Dawn said.   
  
"Yes, it certainly is," Giles said.  
  
"So, are you gonna let us in or do we have to stand out here all night!" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, do come in. Here, let me help you with your luggage."  
  
Door closed, Giles tuned to them, a large smile on his face. "I can't quite believe it! This certainly is a wonderful surprise. H-how? Er, why? How did you get here?"  
  
"We hitched a ride on Pegasus," Buffy quipped. She smiled, "Happy birthday Giles."  
  
He slowly moved forward and gave her and then Dawn, a hug. "Please, won't you sit down. Make yourselves at home. Would you like some tea?"  
  
Over tea, Buffy and Dawn filled Giles in on winning the plane tickets. "Well really, what a stroke of luck!" Giles said.  
  
"Nice place you've got here Giles," Dawn told him.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "It's really nice Giles."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How come you're not out partying with some English babe, Giles?" Buffy asked. "I mean, with it being your birthday and all!"  
  
"It's good to have you here Buffy. I've missed comments like that." He smiled wryly at her.  
  
"Oh, we brought a birthday cake from the gang," Dawn said, rummaging in her luggage. She pulled a large icing covered cake out of her bag and handed it to Giles. "Happy birthday. It's from all of us."  
  
Giles smiled at the cake. "Thank you. Oh, another stroke of luck, it's survived the flight. I'll get the candles."  
  
When Giles came back with the candles lit on the cake, Buffy said, "Only three candles Giles! You're a bit optimistic about your age aren't you?"  
  
"Very drool."  
  
"Nah, each candle stands for a hundred, right Giles!" Dawn said, laughing.  
  
"Actually, I thought we'd have a candle each to blow out." On the count of three, they blew out a candle each. All making a wish at the same time. Unbeknown to them, all of their wishes were the same---not to have to part.  
  
When Dawn had gone into the spare room to get ready for bed, Giles turned to Buffy. "You know, I really am glad that you're here Buffy. I couldn't have thought of a better birthday present."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too."  
  
"I do care about you Buffy. I really didn't want to leave. I thought it was the best thing to do for you. You're like a daughter to me, and I want you to know that." He touched her arm.  
  
"That's why it hurt so much when you left. Because you've been like a father to me. I miss you Giles."  
  
"I miss you too, Buffy." Giles embraced Buffy and they hugged each other tightly. 


End file.
